Previously, live video broadcasting has been achieved using devices built upon special purpose hardware platforms and largely dedicated networks, employing significant amounts of video specific design elements at the hardware level. Such live broadcasting systems are not well suited to large scale computing infrastructure deployments (“cloud computing”). Further, such live processing systems are stressed by performance and reliability challenges posed in a shared computing infrastructure.